


Blazblue OC Ideas Part 6 Main Villain Finalized Update

by Metalocelot98



Series: Blazblue OC Profiles [6]
Category: BlazBlue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98





	Blazblue OC Ideas Part 6 Main Villain Finalized Update

Name: Unknown

Race: Unknown

Alias: Infinite

Sex: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Affiliation: Unknown

Personality: Monotone/calm

Status: Deceased

Occupation: Time and Interdimensional Traveler

Appearance: Black hooded trench coat attached to a full face gas mask with red goggles, black metallic gauntlets, black metallic boots.

Drive: Temporal Distortion Burst- Infinite temporarily stops time to unleash a flurry of attacks on it's opponents so powerful that they leave cracks in the flow of time itself.

Skin Tone: Unknown

Hair Color: Unkown

Known Relationships: Unknown

Eye Color: Unknown

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Other: It is unknown where it comes from. The only thing that is clear is that Infinite wishes to control and manipulate time to control the multiverse. Infinite is capable of absorbing the abilities of others to use for itself. It had revived the black beast from an alternate universe only to kill it by absorbing it so as to become stronger. Can skip ahead into time by a split second to either avoid attacks or to attack it's enemies while they are confused from a blind spot. Has defeated Night Owl easily with just 2 hits and defeated Kaneki with a flick to his forehead. Broke both of Jaykaka's arms. Left both Taokaka and Ragna in critical condition. Destroyed half of the CCG prison when fighting both Night Owl and Kaneki and killed most of the imprisoned ghouls by absorbing them giving it access to the kagune and the kakuja which materializes as a suit of black armor with spikes on the hands, shoulders, elbows, feet, knees and forehead. Defeated teams RWBY, CFVY and JNPR when robbing a Schnee Dust Warehouse and killing the White Fang soldiers inside and stole all the dust inside. Defeated Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Aegis and Naoto with it's Distortion Burst beating them all within 5 seconds and absorbed half of the power of each of their personas. Defeated Hyde, Linne, Waldstein, Gordeau, Orie, Carmine and Vatista when they tried to kill it for slaughtering a whole town of innocent people by striking their pressure points while using Distortion Burst. The village it destroyed was used as "bait" to draw out Gordeau and stole his Harvester. Infinite rarely speaks and it does it's voice sounds mechanical and distorted. When Jaykaka, Ruby, Night Owl, Yu and Gordeau fought Infinite they couldn't stop it as it kept absorbing their energy. Infinite finally met it's end when it absorbed to much energy to handle and "self-destructed" causing all the energy it stole from those still alive to be restored to them while the energy from those it killed was lost forever.

Theme: Celldweller Eon 


End file.
